Electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) and radio frequency interference (“RFI”) are two of the various types of unwanted disturbances that may interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise affect or limit the effective performance of electronic circuitry due to electromagnetic conduction or electromagnetic radiation from an external source. One way to reduce such interference for electronic circuitry is to place electrically conducting metal around the circuitry. For example, an electronic circuit component on a circuit board is sometimes placed under a metal cover or can. A possible problem with the foregoing approach is that the metal shielding is typically soldered or otherwise fixed to the circuit board about the circuit component, such that, once the shielding is mounted to the circuit board, the circuit component cannot be physically accessed without removing the shielding from the circuit board.